


You Are Always Here to Me

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e08-09 Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is empty and dimly lit. All is quiet but for the familiar sound of the engines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Always Here to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to "No Matter What the Future Brings" and "The Singing Towers." Screenplay format.

FADE IN:

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The room is empty and dimly lit. All is quiet but for the familiar sound of the engines.

After a few beats, a figure materializes next to the console. RIVER SONG. A projection of her consciousness from the Library data core.

 

RIVER

                                                                       I've found you, at last! Hello, Beautiful -- !

 

But everything has changed. The warmth and eccentricity she remembers are gone. The architecture is completely different: metallic, sleek, lofty. The light is cold.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                       Oh...oh my...look at you.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                       I suppose that makes sense.  
                                                                                         (Beat.To the TARDIS)  
                                                                       Where is he?

 

 

INT. TARDIS WORKROOM

The Doctor stands at a high, long table - no jacket, sleeves rolled up, working on his sonic screwdriver.

It's dark in the room except for the light over the table.

River stands several paces behind the Doctor, gazing fondly at him.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Hi honey, I'm home.

 

Silence.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                          You've redecorated. I don't like it.

 

Beat. She takes a few steps towards him. He doesn't turn around.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                          Doctor...it's me, my love. It's River. I'm here.  
                                                                          I tapped into the TARDIS's telepathic circuits.  
                                                                          Took a long time to track you. The signal was  
                                                                          all over the place...

 

He doesn't respond but goes on working.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                           Oh...of course. You can't hear me, can you?  
                                                                           I suppose I thought... I don't know what I  
                                                                           thought.

 

She approaches him, circling around the table until she's standing in front of him.

He squints through his round-rimmed glasses as he works on the sonic.

There's no sign that he's aware of her presence.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                           Oh Sweetie...How long has it been? I told you  
                                                                           not to travel alone... just look at you.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                           I miss you. I miss you so much. We didn't have  
                                                                           a proper goodbye. But then I didn't know it was  
                                                                           goodbye. But you did. That last night...you knew  
                                                                           it was the last time.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                           You always knew. That's what you couldn't tell  
                                                                           me. And why you cried.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                           I'm so sorry, my love. It must have been awful  
                                                                           for you.

 

The Doctor makes no reply, remaining focused on the sonic. River's brow furrows as she watches him.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)  
                                                                                            
                                                                           So what now? Is this what you do? Skulk around  
                                                                           in the dark? Hiding like a hermit? A recluse?  
                                                                           You've isolated yourself, is that it? Cut yourself  
                                                                           off? There are people, worlds, who need you. You  
                                                                           can't hide forever. The Doctor doesn't hide. Not  
                                                                           my Doctor.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                           I can't stand this. At least look at me, see me.  
                                                                           I'm right here! Please...Doctor...please.  
                                                                                         (Beat)  
                                                                           Why can't you hear me?! Doctor! Doctor!! Oh!  
                                                                           sometimes I just -– ohhh, I hate you!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            No you don't.

 

A long beat. River stares at him, shocked, hopeful. He doesn't look at her.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Thought I'd lost you.

 

Beat.

He leans towards River, reaches out...and picks up a small screw from the table. He holds it up to the light.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Gotcha.

 

He inserts the screw into the sonic and goes on tinkering.

River's face falls. She begins to flicker.

 

RIVER

                                                                             I'm losing the signal. I can't hold on any longer.  
                                                                                        (Beat)  
                                                                             I won't give up, you know. I'll keep trying. Till I  
                                                                             can make you hear me.

 

She flickers, fades, and is gone.

Beat.

The Doctor pauses. He sets the sonic down on the table.

Beat.

He takes off his glasses. His hands are shaking.

He slowly looks up into the space before him, where River stood a moment ago.

His eyes are wet.

He leans heavily on the table and sighs.

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
